


warmth

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [20]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: And just as the song was reaching its climax, Deadlock had Hot Rod trapped in his arms, the both of them twirling together as if the crowd around them didn’t exist, and in that moment, it was just the two of them. Hot Rod had given a content purr and Deadlock felt his spark leap into his throat, and it was at that moment it hit him





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Nyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/gifts).



Another midnight meeting, more quiet whispers and wordless glances, calloused claws holding tightly to dented servo’s as two figures seemed to melt into each other. Deadlock never truly intended to fall in love, especially not with the enemy, but Hot Rod was a warmth he hadn’t known since he lost Gasket. He never intended to cradle the smaller bot close as Nyon’s infamous heat left them in place of a cold, a cold Deadlock couldn’t feel as he tightly held on

If one asked, Deadlock could tell you the exact moment he fell for the small, firey bot, and perhaps if you asked again he might tell you. ‘ _It was a festival_ ’, he’d say, a serene look in his optics as his finials would slant just-oh-so-slightly, his bio-lights seeming to glow just a tad bit more warmly

‘ _A festival in Nyon, we’d_ barely _known each other a servo-full of cycles, and he’d grabbed me and dragged me into a dance_ ’. And dance they did, the setting suns of Nyon casting a glow on Hot Rod’s plating as he twirled around Deadlock, laughter escaping him as the larger bot pouted at him

And just as the song was reaching its climax, Deadlock had Hot Rod trapped in his arms, the both of them twirling together as if the crowd around them didn’t exist, and in that moment, it was just the two of them. Hot Rod had given a content purr and Deadlock felt his spark leap into his throat, and it was at that moment it hit him

In the short time they had known each other, Hot Rod had become a source of laughter and warmth Deadlock didn’t know he missed. The little bot always managed to get a small chuckle out of the front-liner with those ( _terrible_ ) jokes he probably learned somewhere in the depths of Nyon’s trading alleys. He had wormed his way into Deadlock’s spark, and in turn, made the warrior love

‘ _After that_ ’, Deadlock would sigh, ‘ _I knew in my spark there’d be_  no way  _I could ever let that firey bot go_ ,’

Hot Rod himself would join in at this point, leaning heavily on Deadlock with his helm nestled between two lax finials, a grin on his dermas as he reached a servo down to entangle it with those same claws that held him every cold night, and a look passed between the two that held such absolute adoration,

‘... _So he didn’t_ ’ the bot would finish, his engines kicking on in a purr as Deadlock would heartily chuckle

 ‘ _And I’m glad that I didn’t_ ’


End file.
